Thawing Out
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash talks to Serena about their fall out after their argument.


**Thawing Out**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to another Amourshipping Fanfiction story. I've been wanting to do this after watching the Snowbelle two parter so as always enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

It was chilly evening in the ever snowy Snowbelle City, and at the Pokémon Center Ash was training with his Pokémon for their rematch at the Snowbelle City Gym. Ash had fully recovered from his emotional state, after finally mastering the form he took with Greninja and rescuing some forest Pokémon.

"Ash!" A female voice spoke as the Pallet Town native looked to see his long time childhood friend Serena in the entrance. "Clemont says soups ready!" She said as Ash smiled and waved back.

"Okay!" Ash called back as just then Ash suddenly saw a flashback from their argument earlier as he bowed his head, his hat covering his eyes.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena called out as Ash snapped out of it and looked at her smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Ash answered as Serena gave a slight frown.

"If you say so." Serena said as she walked back into the center.

"What's gotten into me?" Ash asked himself as he recalled his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. "Come on Pikachu!" Ash called out as the yellow mouse hopped onto his shoulder as the two walked in. The entire table was set up for some nice warm soup Clemont cooked up to counter the cold weather of Snowbelle City.

"Alright, everything's ready so dig in!" Clemont said.

"Thanks!" Everyone cheered as they began serving once another.

"Here you go Serena." Ash said handing the short haired girl a bowl.

"Thanks Ash." Serena said smiling back as Ash smiled only to once again see the angry face Serena had during their argument as he looked away. Serena noticed this and frowned yet again. When everyone was done, Clemont went into the kitchen to clean up, while Ash, Serena and Bonnie were getting ready for bed. As Serena was finishing getting cleaned up and ready for bed, she looked over at Ash who was looking at her as she slightly blushed. "Ash is something wrong?" She asked as Ash snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ash said as he then frowned. "Hey, Serena?" He asked.

"Yeah Ash?" Serena asked as Ash then looked down.

"Can you meet me down in the lobby? There's something I want to talk to you about." Ash said as Serena blushed a bit more.

"Oh, okay." Serena replied. A little while later while everyone else was asleep, Serena walked down to the lobby where Ash was waiting for her. "Hey Ash, what did you want to talk to me about?" Serena asked as suddenly Ash instantly hugged her surprising the young performer.

"Serena, I'm so sorry." Ash said as Serena was still surprised.

"Sorry, for what?" Serena asked as Ash broke the hug.

"For having our first fight, for yelling at you, even though you forgave me already." Ash said as he sat down on the bench, Serena feeling sorry for her childhood friend.

"Oh Ash, I don't blame you for yelling at me." Serena responded. "You were having a bad day, and I was just worried about you." She then sat down next to him as Ash shook his head.

"No you don't understand." Ash said as Serena was quiet in response not knowing what to say next. "In the past, I had other female companions, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris. Whenever I argued with them it was over petty things, but this, this was all because I got upset over a gym battle thinking I was weak." Ash continued as Serena was again worried for her friend. "Not only that, I don't remember one time during our journey together that we ever fought with each other, just like we did when we were kids." He said as Serena gasped. "I remember our time together as kids, after that first meeting, we did everything together for the rest of the camp, we were like to Caterpies in the same Metapod. And when we met again, all the memories from camp overflowed when you reminded me who you were."

"Ash…I felt the same way." Serena said as Ash looked at her. "Whenever we were together I couldn't help but look back at the times we spent together as kids. Not only that but you were my inspiration during our journey together. It was because of you that I never gave up on my dream of trying to become Kalos Queen, in fact I also acted a bit like you from time to time." Ash smiled at her words.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out too." Ash said as Serena giggled. "Whenever I've see you on stage performing, you make me feel happy, and I've bet you feel the same way too when I'm on the battlefield." Serena nodded.

"Yeah, that includes whenever we train, cook snacks or do videos." Serena said as the two laughed. When they stopped the lobby grew quite, all except for the sound of the wind blowing on the cabin.

"Hey Serena, I hope we don't fight again like we did today." Ash said as Serena nodded.

"Same here, it's not fun to argue with friends especially with someone you've known your entire life." She said.

"And Serena, one more thing." Ash said as Serena looked at him as he blushed. "Would you like to sleep with me here tonight?" He asked as Serena blushed.

"With you? Here tonight?" She said as Ash nodded nervously. Serena then had a smile on her face. "Sure, why not?" She said as a huge grin was on Ash's face.

"Great!" He exclaimed as he got up. "I'll ask Nurse Joy to give us some extra blankets and pillows." He said as he went over to the desk. A little while later Ash and Serena were laying on the couch in the lobby with pillows over their heads with Serena laying on Ash, and a huge blanket covering them both. "All comfy?" Ash asked as Serena nodded. "Great." He said as they both closed their eyes. "Hey Serena?" Ash asked.

"Hmm?" Serena responded.

"I'm lucky to be traveling with you, and have you as a friend." Ash said as Serena blushed.

"Me too Ash, me too." She responded as they both fell asleep.

 **So that's it for this, I hope you all enjoy it, and let's cross our fingers for Ash to make it to finals. So for now,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
